Valentine's Day 2014 - Kataang
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: The Title says it all! Written for Valentine's Day, and, of course, a fluffy Kataang! It's Valentine's Day, but Aang is at the Fire Nation, for some important meetings. But that doesn't mean he has forgotten the date . . . Read and Review!


**A/N: So, this is written for Valentine's Day! Amazingly, I wrote this in just a day. Wow. That is really, **_**really **_**fast for me. This is a Kataang, of course. Next year, I'll do a few chapters with Maiko, Tokka and whatever other ships. I apologise for this story; I have NO experience in romance/lovey dovey stuff, apart from the stuff I've read in books. Yes, I'm a sad and weird person.**

**I do so many versions of this before I came up with this one, I'm so sick of Valentine's Day. I want to throw it out a window. I had one day to write it, and not a whole lot of **_**good**_** inspiration came to me . . . Versions of meeting in a park at night, Aang faking being late for a meeting so he had time to buy some chocolates, him **_**actually**_** being late for a meeting, Valentine's Day getting lost during the War, or Valentine's being something **_**created **_**during the War, and so many more I deleted before I came up with this . . . **

**Katara is on Air Temple Island, but this is before they had kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Katara stared out of the window, looking out across Air Temple Island. It was a beautiful night. She could see miles out at sea, and thousands of stars were out. The moon was almost full, casting everything in a pale glow. Everything was perfect.

Everything, except that Aang was halfway around the world, at the Fire Nation Palace.

For some stupid important meeting.

For a stupid meeting that took place on _Valentine's Day._

Standing, she jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground. She needed to go for a walk.

She made her way to the cliff face, and sat down, overlooking the moon over Republic City. Aang wasn't due back for another couple of days. She missed him. She missed him so much it hurt. She didn't care that it had only been a few days; she didn't care if it seemed pathetic. She wanted him back _now. _

Suddenly, a squawk shattered the night's silence, startling her. She turned around as a hawk landed on her shoulder, its harness bearing the Fire Nation insignia. Sighing, she took the note from its back, and the hawk hopped off her shoulder onto a tree branch nearby.

Katara, expecting a memo from some general of some high rank, rolled open the small script.

Instead, she got something different.

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you alone on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone at all._

_I love you so, so much. I cannot describe in words how much I love you._

_Happy Valentine's Day, love. I'd send you a flower, but the bird would eat it. So, I'll draw one on the back of this letter._

_I love you._

_XOXO Aang _

Hands trembling, Katara turned the paper over. There, on the back, was a beautifully drawn Panda Lily.

Katara smiled as happy tears began to stream down her face.

She turned and headed back to the house, the hawk flying after her.

* * *

Aang sat cross legged on his bed, staring out the window, at the almost-full moon. Just thinking about Katara, his face illuminated by the single candle flickering in his room.

Today was Valentine's Day. Of course, he had to be halfway across the world from her. Just for a boring meeting, at that. He couldn't even remember what the meeting was about. What he _could _remember, was sitting in a stuffy room, surrounded by old, stuffy people – and Zuko – when he could have been with Katara.

He stared up at the moon again.

The candle burned lower.

How long he stayed like that, staring up at the moon, lost in his thoughts, he did not know.

He looked down only when a hawk landed on his window sill. It squawked at him, so he held out his arm. The hawk landed on his arm, and Aang took the parchment out of the harness on its back.

He opened it.

He smiled, and set it on the stand beside his bed, then finally blew out the candle and crawled into bed, allowing himself to go to sleep.

The parchment rolled open, revealing what was inside.

_I love you too. _

_I've sent you my heart, so they won't be without each other._

_I'd tell you to keep it, but it's already yours._

_Love Katara_

Tied to the end of the parchment, was a wooden, chiselled heart, just big enough to fit in Aang's palm.

The hawk swopped out the window, unaware of what it how much happiness she had brought two people.

She flew underneath the stars, silhouetted by the moon.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! Fluffy Kataang! What would my life be without you?**

**In my head, that was so cute! I'm still an amateur at, well, at everything, but especially writing, so I'm not so sure it turned out like I wanted it to. The ending was a bit rushed. And I have NO idea what it is like being in a relationship, so . . . **

**Katara is quick with some wood and a chisel, isn't she? It would take me a couple of weeks to make a heart.**

**Once again, this was written for Valentine's Day, since I don't know when Kataang week is . . . Will somebody please tell me? This is my first year of FanFiction-ing (even though I've loved A:TLA since middle Primary school), so I'm clueless! **

**The year 7s are on camp, so the library is fairly quiet . . .but they come back next week, so it's gonna be hard to write with them screaming in the library. Maybe I'll set the principal on them . . . It's CAT week next week, so, naturally, we are getting most of our CATs this week, so I'm flat out at the moment. I finished a few, but still have some more complicated ones to go . . . And I just did cooking. I can't cook to save my save. It was torture.**

**Review! Don't forget to review! 3 Happy Valentine's Day, Peeps! 3**


End file.
